


Persephone's flowers

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Bullied Park Chanyeol, Bullying, Byun Baekhyun Fluff, Byun Baekhyun Smut, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Angst, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Fluff, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanbaek Smut, Confused Park Chanyeol, EXO AU, EXO Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Language of Flowers, M/M, Magic, Male Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Nature Magic, Pagan Gods, Park Chanyeol Fluff, Park Chanyeol Smut, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Roman Myths, Smut, Soft Park Chanyeol, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Switching, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Park Chanyeol, Virgin Park Chanyeol, Wicca, Witchcraft, chanbaek au, god baekhyun, switch chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Chanyeol inherited a flower shop from his grandmother who taught him everything he needs to know about plants, his only friends in a place where everyone avoids the weird guy who talks to flowers. As his grandmother, Chanyeol is also a wiccan and during the ritual to celebrate the spring equinox he prays to Persephone, asking the divinity to bring spring on Earth.What if Persephone personally answers to his prayer, curious to meet the human who still prays such an ancient divinity?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was originally a tweet fic that i posted on my account https://twitter.com/Chanbaek_Moon  
> English is not my first language, so sorry for my mistakes.  
> I hope you will enjoy this fic and thank you for reading it! Please do not be afraid of leaving comments, i always love interacting with readers ;)

" Look, the weirdo is coming"

Chanyeol sighed, he was so used to hear things like that while he was walking around his village.

The weirdo, the creepy.

The witch.

If it wasn't for his beloved flowers and his grandmother who had opened that flower shop with all her money and dedicate her life to it, probably he would have closed it forever and move to another city.

But he made a promise to his grandmother, so there he was, turning the lights on of his flowers shop, ready for another day of work.

If it wasn't for his famous flower compositions that people out of town ordered online he probably would have had no money not even for buying food, since all the people there preferred not to buy his flowers.

The problem was not his flowers, obviously, but him.

People always said that his grandmother was a witch, and they weren't wrong, the problem was that they didn't know what a real witch was.

They believed that witches were women who flew on a broom at night and worshipped the devil.

Witches were just women and men who believed in the power of nature, of the great mother nature.

The magic was that, not flying or sacrificing virgins under the full moon.

Her grandmother knew herbs and plants so well, she taught him everything and Chanyeol knew how to recognize flowers even before knowing math.

People said that he hadn't friends, that he loved to be alone, but actually, that wasn't true, he was alone, yes, but not because he chose that. No one wanted to be friend with the weird guy who always liked to dress in black and talked to flowers.

Flowers and plants were his only friends, he loved to talk to them.

" they can hear you chanyeol" once said his grandmother.

Chanyeol had never called himself a witch, he preferred wiccan, once again, people couldn't understand that.

" he's a satanist" people said and he laughed.

He didn't even believe in satan or god or those things, how could he be a satanist? He believed in the great mother, in nature and he knew that She could also have different names and forms.

Hecate, Astarte, Diana.....those were just few of her names.

He was about to close the shop when a woman entered.

He smiled at her, even if he could see in her eyes that she wasn't happy to be there.

" good evening madam, how can i help you?"

" this is an emergency, i'm here just because the other flower shop is closed now"

Of course, the first thing she had to say was to make clear that she was there just because she had no other choices.

He kept smiling.

" tomorrow is my son's graduation day and i need a bouquet for him"

" of course, i prepare it immediately, so how is your son? can you tell me a little about him?"

" what? i just need flowers, you weirdo, why should i tell you about my son?" he said harshly.

" i- i didn't mean to be rude, it was just for...ok"

He knew that explaining himself to her was useless. He wanted to know more about the son because that could help him to create the perfect bouquet

Flowers had a meaning, and he never made bouquets without a meaning. Flowers could tell a lot about a person, so he always tried to combine them with the personality of the client.

Few minutes later he had done. He wasn't really satisfied with his work, but since he couldn't work as he wanted, that was what he could do.

The woman was studying the flowers.

" mmmm ok, this is ok"

He knew that the woman would have never given him the satisfaction of saying something more that "it is ok".

She paid him, without even saying thank you and she left.

As soon as he opened the door his dog ran towards him.

Yes, he didn't have a black cat, but a wonderful big puppy of golden retriever named Sunflower.

" hey, i missed you too" he said laughing while the dog was licking his face.

" you know what day is today?"

the dog barked

"tonight we're going to celebrate the return of spring, Sunflower!"

He ate, even if eating with Sunflower was more like a battle, since the dog always tried to steal his food, and he also often succeeded.

Ten minutes to midnight, to the spring equinox.

He put on the floor a green tablecloth, on it he put some food and a bowl with soil.

When he lighted up a green candle it was midnight.

Sunflower was a hyperactive puppy who never stayed still, but chanyeol couldn't understand why whenever he was busy with rituals, the dog sat near him, standing still. It was like the dog understood that it was a sacred moment.

He meditated for a while trying to relax his body, focusing on himself, leaving all the thoughts outside his mind.

Then, still with his eyes closed, he started his prayer to the goddess Persephone, to bring spring on earth.

Rejoice the whole Earth!

Demeter's heart warms up

For the beloved daughter,

The maiden of spring is back in the world!

Everyone rejoice on Earth!

The flowers bloom from Her footprints,

The grass is born between her fingers,

She, who went down in the fall,

She, who is the bride of Death

And now she rises carrying Life,

She, who consoled souls

Of a thousand dead,

She, who sang with shadows

Of a thousand ancestors,

She rises to smile at the morning sun

For as long as she's allowed.

Then, like all things, she will go down again

In the depths of the Earth,

And we learn about this cycle

Of rising and falling, of life and death,

And to call it a blessing.

He took a deep breath.

" come to us Persephone, earth waits for you"

He took a sip of water and ate some fruits, then he blew on the candle.

" welcome back spring" he whispered before going to bed, that night.


	2. Chapter two

The following day was a real spring day.

The sun was shining and the air smelled like flowers.

Chanyeol smiled, and gave a kiss to Sunflower before leaving the apartment and open the shop.

He was reading some emails of new flowers orders when someone entered the shop.

He had never seen that guy, a face like his couldn't be forgotten.

He wasn't tall or muscled, but chanyeol knew that he was powerful, he could tell it from the way he walked, from his face. Everything about him was powerful.

He had brown hair that reminded him of honey and his face. Chanyeol was sure that he had never seen such a beautiful and perfect face in his life.

He almost felt the need to kneel in front of that boy and praise him.

who was he?

" hello, how can i help you?" he asked and he realized that his voice was shaking.

" so it's you"

that voice, it made him shiver.

not in fear, it wasn't really fear what he felt, but that boy made him feel strange.

" I-i'm Chanyeol, i sell flowers" he shyly said

" so a flowers seller invoked me?" he said, there was sarcasm in his voice

" did i call you? oh maybe you're one of the clients who ordered me flowers? did i call you to say that your order was ready? can i know your name?"

" Persephone, but when i come down here people call me Baekhyun"

did he hear well?

" did you lose your voice, human?"

what was happening?

Was the wine he drank the previous night to celebrate the spring equinox that strong?

" i don't remember an order under that name" he said more to himself than to the boy

" i'm not a client, human"

The boy took few steps till he was right in front of him.

Chanyeol knew every flower he had at the shop, he knew their smells, but now he could smell something different, something that he couldn't recognize, but that was very good.

" you look very handsome for being a human, i wish my husband was so pretty"

The way he said husband, he felt the hate in that word.

" why that face, flower seller? You look shocked" he said laughing

" oh, i-it's not for the fact that you, a boy, has a husband, i mean, it's not a common thing here, but i'm not that kind of person. I'm just surprised because you look very young!"

" believe me, human, i'm not that young" he said laughing

He felt naked under that gaze, the boy, Baekhyun, was staring at him.

" so you still haven't understood who i am"

" i'm so sorry, i don't want to offend you, but i barely know people here, are you maybe a family's friend?"

" well, i knew your grandmother, she was a great woman"

Chanyeol was surprised

" She was one of the lasts who prayed me, i miss her voice, you know"

What was that boy saying?"

" I thought her nephew to be smarter, but i can see you're not realizing what is happening"

Chanyeol blushed

" bring me to your place, human"

" o-ok"

Did he really say ok? Was he really going to bring a stranger to his place?

Baekhyun didn't talk till they arrived at his place, but chanyeol saw him looking around, with curios gaze.

As soon as he opened the door Sunflower ran towards him

" hey puppy, we have a guest, behave, ok?"

Since he never had guests that was the first time that he brought someone at home and even if he knew that sunflower couldn't hurt anybody, he was still little bit nervous about the dog's reaction.

" i hope you're not afraid of dogs, but i can assure you that sunflower is a big kind puppy"

The dog approached Baekhyun, he was sniffing him, with caution.

" trust me, human, i'm used to a very big bad dog, or better, dogs, so this overexcited puppy of your doesn't scare me, at all" he said kneeling to pat Sunflower that was now wagging his tail

" he likes you!" said chanyeol surprised

" and i like him" he said smiling

That was the first time he saw him smiling and Chanyeol felt strange. Not strange in a bad way, but it was like he was seeing something that very few people could see, something almost sacred.

" take a seat, wherever you want, do you want something to drink?"

" just water"

When he went back, with the water, he was surprised to see Baekhyun sat on the floor, patting Sunflower, next to the green tablecloth that he had forgotten to remove after the ritual.

" ah that ehm...sorry, i had to clean it but i forgot it" he said embarrassed, he really didn't know how to explain a tablecloth on the floor.

" so it's here where you called me"

Chanyeol looked confused at him

" come, join me here human"

“ I know what you did last night”

Chanyeol froze

“ relax” he said laughing

“ I know it because you were talking to me”

“ w-what?”

“ yesterday night, you celebrated the spring equinox, you invoked someone, didn’t you?”

“ I-i…well you know, my grandmother she..believed in the nature, so she taught me to celebrate the seasons, the nature in general and also all those divinities that protect the nature”

He couldn’t believe that he was saying that to someone, to a stranger. He had never talked about that with someone because he knew that no one could understand him, they would have jduged him.

“ Whenever spring arrives my grandmother liked to say a prayer to Persephone. She is the daughter of Zeus and Demeter, she was kidnapped by the god of the underworld and her uncle, Hades, while she was gathering flowers with other goddesses. Hades tricked her, he offered her some pomegranate to eat, she didn’t know that after having tasted food from the underworld she would have been doomed to never leave Hades. She became the queen of the underworld, but thanks to her mother Demeter she’s allowed to spend a third of each year, winter months, with Hades and the remaining part of the year with her mum and other gods. Whenever she comes back from the underworld the nature reborn and that is the sign of spring”

“ your grandmother taught you well and those pomegranates were not even that good, I was a fool” he sighed

“ anyway, you called me and I came. Actually I never appear to humans, I listen their prayers, even if few people still remember me, your grandmother was one of these few. Prayers help me to leave underworld and bring spring everywhere, the more power I receive from the prayers, more beautiful spring will be. Your prayer, was something different. You evoked me for the spring, as everyone but I felt something different. You’re lonely, you’re desperate and you’re losing your faith too, you’re like dying inside, chanyeol, at such a young age. I felt the despair and I couldn’t not come to see from whom that desperate prayer came from”

No.

It couldn’t be.

He was realizing what that boy was saying and it couldn’t be.

Unlike other humans he had been raised to believe to that, to believe in nature and all its divinities, but that?

“ you can’t be…her”

Baekhyun laughed

“ him, her, gender doesn’t apply on gods, but yes I’m Persephone”


	3. Chapter three

Chanyeol drank all the water in his glass.

“ are you scared?”

He was scared.

He was confused.

He was also intrigued.

Was that beautiful boy really Persephone? A god?

Was a god really sat in his apartment?

“ if you really are Persephone, why are you here?”

“ if I’m really Persephone? Human, you don’t believe me? Ah, I was right, you’re really losing your hope and beliefs”

“ my life sucks, so sorry if I lost my faith in everything”

Baekhyun went nearer him

He was so close that he could smell his sweet perfume even better and he could see his long eyelashes.

He was so beautiful.

“ but I’m here, chanyeol, I answered your prayers, I’m here, I’m real”

He took Chanyeol’s hand and he felt like a lightning just hit him

“ why am i here? You, your mother, your people, helped me a lot, I want to help you”

“ how?”

“ well……..i don’t know”

Chanyeol looked at him

“ I know it’s not a thing a god would say, but I’m new to this. I’ve never answered personally to a human’s prayer. This is a new thing for you as much as for me, chanyeol”

“ and if you still don’t believe me….” he said looking around

“ oh there” he exclaimed, he stood up and went to take a little flower that Chanyeol had near the tv.

“ this flower needs more water, chanyeol”

“ I know, I always forget to have it”

“ you have to take care of them, they need you, your plants”

With the flower in his hands Baekhyun sat again near him.

He closed his eyes and put his hands over the flower.

When he took his hands away chanyeol saw what happened.

The flower, that till few seconds before was almost dying, now was beautiful , perfect, almost shining.

“ do you believe me now?”

Of course he believed him. How could he explain that otherwise?

He nodded.

“ soooo, can I stay here?”

“ h-here?”

Did a god just ask him if he could stay at his place?

“ yes, I mean, I answered your call and I want to help you, still don’t know how, but…I need a place where to stay”

Sunflower was licking his face

Chanyeol laughed

“ I think he’s happy that you stay here”

“ your fur is so soft, I wish my dog downthere was so sweet”

“ are you talking about….Cerberus?”

“ yeah, a very annoying bad dog”

Chanyeol’s stomach interrupted the awkward silence

“ I think it’s time for dinner and….what gods eat?”

Baekhyun laughed

“ even if I still have my power I’m in a human form now, so I eat what you eat, except for pomegranates, bad memories, and cucumber”

“ cucumber?”

“ I really hate them”

Pizza.

He was eating a pizza, at his place, with a god.

With Persephone.

“ so I thought, that I will study you, I will spend my days with you and I will observe you to understand what is wrong with you”

“ then good luck, that is a tough task even for a god”

“ the fact that you answered me like that is a sign that you really need my help”

“ I still don’t understand what you get from this”

Baekhyun’s face was now serious

“ I told you. Gods receive power, energy, from prayers, we’re in 2020, can you imagine how many people still believe in us? Few, very few people and these few pray, let’s say the more famous ones. Who prays to a god like me? Who prays to the wifey of Hares? Your grandmother did it and you did it, so this a way to pay my last few believers back. Also because, If one day no one prays or believes in me, I won’t have enough strength to leave the Underworld and this would mean the end of Spring. Can you imagine a world without spring?”

Just the thought of that made Chanyeol shiver

“ and I couldn’t live stuck down there, it’s too cold and dark and….”

And?

“ anyway, where is my bed human?”

He didn’t think about that and he hadn’t another bed. He was still lucky, with the money he earned, to have a house.

“ I’ll give you mine and I will sleep on the couch”

He had slept on the couch, few times, when he was drunk and couldn’t reach the bed and he knew that it was very uncomfortable to sleep on, but he couldn’t let a god sleep there.

“ chanyeol, I know I’m a god, but you don’t have to behave like that, you’ll sleep on the bed”

“ I can’t let you sleep on the couch!”

“ I won’t, we’ll sleep on the bed, both of us”

Chanyeol chocked.

“ oh come on, don’t be shy, I won’t touch you, unless you want it” he said laughing

“ I’m a married god, remember? Just because two humans wouldn’t be able to sleep in the same bed, without thinking about sex, it doesn’t mean that is my intention, gods are not that weak”

Chanyeol remembered lot of myths and he wanted to tell Persephone that he was probably wrong, since half of those myths were about gods that had sex with humans and that brought lot of problems, usually to the human.

He was in the bathroom, after a cold shower.

“ ok chanyeol, a god, Persephone is in your house, because you evoked him and he’s in your bed. It’s ok, everything is ok, I mean it’s a strange thing but you’re not crazy” he told himself while looking into the mirror

He was used to sleep with just his underwear but since the god was there, he had to wear a pajamas. The problem was that the only pajamas he found in his wardrobe was one that he bought years ago, it was blue with pink flowers on it.

Already blushing for his outfit, he left the bathroom and reached the bedroom and after seeing Baekhyun on the bed, he blushed even more.

The god had changed his clothes, he was wearing a long white tunic with a very thin fabric, under it he was visibly naked.

“ I can change my clothes with a wink” he said smiling

“ and your clothes are really….interesting” he said giggling

“ I….well I don’t usually sleep with clothes”

“ oh, well you didn’t have to change your habit for me chanyeol”

And getting in that bad naked, with such a beautiful god beside?

No, he would have preferred to be hit with a cactus in the face.

“ Chanyeol, thank the gods this bed is big because you’re staying on the edge of it, despite what I told you, but I appreciate it. You know, sometimes, centuries ago, I actually liked to visit humans’ world and humans, girls and boy always tried to fuck me”

Chanyeol swallowed noisily

“ and I can’t blame them I mean, look at me?”

Yes, he understood what he meant

“ but I’m the one who chooses with whom I sleep, so…it’s nice for once to see a human who doesn’t see me just as a sexual object, and I don’t talk just about humans” he sighed.

He had a god there, he had so many questions, but he also didn’t want to be rude.

He thought that after all that falling asleep would have been hard, but he underestimated the tiredness of his body and so he fell asleep, with Persephone beside him.


	4. Chapter four

When he woke up he felt observed and he also smelled a strong floral scent. He opened his eyes and turning his face he saw Baekhyun who was looking at him

“ good morning, so what will we do today? Ah you snore, chanyeol, you reminded me of the sound of some damned soul in the underworld”

Chanyeol blushed.

First night with a god beside and he snored, great.

“ well, Baekhyun, my life is not as exciting as yours, I will just have breakfast and then spend the day at the shop”

“ nice! Believe me, chanyeol my life is not exciting, that is not the right word”

Every time he talked about his god life, he could feel sadness and anger, he wanted to know more, but he would have never dared to ask.

Before leaving Baekhyn changed his outfit with black jeans and a red sweater with a turtle neck.

How could a god look so cute?

“ people are staring at you, well at us and they’re not saying nice things, chanyeol” said Baekhyun, while they were reaching the shop

“ I know, just….ignore them”

“ did you get used to insults, chanyeol?”

“ I had to”

Baekhyun stopped walking and chanyeol looked curiously at him

“ they want to talk? Let’s give them something to talk about at least” he said taking chanyeol’s hand

“ let’s go now”

Chanyeol was shocked.

Not because he didn’t want it. No, it wasn’t that or being ashamed of a boy holding his hand in public, he didn’t care about that, he didn’t care about what others thought or said, he was used to that, as he said to Baekhyun.

He was shocked because Persephone just grabbed his hand and when their skin touched he felt like an electric wave running through his body

He felt his power.

His hand was so soft and little.

How could such a small beautiful creature be such a powerful god?

Once at the shop, when Baekhyun left his hand Chanyeol almost whined. He wanted to hold that hand again.

“ was it okay, what I did earlier?” suddenly asked Baekhyun

“ y-yes,” he said blushing

“ those people, they always talk shit about you, right? Why?”

“ because I’m the strange lonely guy who likes to dress in black and talks with flowers”

“ they have never seen your cute pajamas. Anyway, they are the strange ones judging someone for such things? God, humans are so….mean”

“ they also often say that I’m gay, since the never saw me with a girl so….you did nothing wrong”

“ why? Is being gay wrong, here?”

Chanyeol nodded

“ humans are mean and stupid, anyway are you?”

“ w-what?”

“ do you like boys, chanyeol?”

Yes.

Gender had never meant anything to him.

“ if I like a person it doesn’t matter if this person is a boy or a girl”

The god smiled.

“ at least there are still some smart humans”

Baekhyun was looking around

“ you really have lot of things here” he said while delicately touching some plants

“ yeah, it’s a pity that people here don’t even recognize the difference between a rose and a poppy”

“ you don’t see lot of people here eh?” asked him Baekhyun after few hours

“ people prefer going to the other shop”

“ah chanyeol, how can you?”

“ what?”

“ I don’t understand if you’re a coward or you just gave up long time ago, how can you live like this?”

He knew that Baekhyun was right.

A coward.

That is how he felt his whole life.

He didn’t even know what to answer to him.

“ oh a client!” suddenly exclaimed Baekhyun clapping his hands

That client was the woman of the previous day who bought the bouquet for his son and she didn’t look happy.

“ you…I knew coming here was a big mistake!”

“ w-what happened? Your son didn’t like the flowers?”

“ my son is allergic to those flowers, you ruined his big day!” she said harshly

“ I’m very sorry madame, but It’s not my fault”

“ of course it’s your fault you creepy guy! You ruined his special day, we had to go to the hospital!”

“ if only… I asked you to tell me about your son, I couldn’t know that he was allergic, I gave you very common flowers”

The woman laughed

“ you’re a liar! I’m sure you put something into those flowers or you gave me poisonous ones, you witch!”

“ Dear lady, you should calm down” suddenly said Baekhyun

The woman was now looking at him

“ and who are you?”

“ I’m a friend”

“ a friend? He doesn’t have any friends”

“ well he does and I think you should calm down because as my friend told you it’s not his fault, you should have told him if you knew that your son had allergies, he’s not a doctor, he sells flowers, he can’t know your son’s allergies”

“ how dare you to talk to me like this? You…gay, I understood it now. Of course, not only he’s creepy, he’s also gay. If your grandmother could see you”

“ don’t…”

He was shacking.

He had never been so angry like that day.

He was used to be offended, but that woman didn’t have the right to talk about his grandmother

He didn’t know when Baekhyun moved near him, but he could feel his body next to him and his hand holding his

“ madame, you should leave”

“ oh no, I won’t leave till your dear friend won’t give my money back”

“what?” asked shocked chanyeol

Then something changed, he could feel something in the air, something that came from Baekhyun. It was like a wave of energy.

He was staring at the woman who was looking at him like hypnotized

“ you will say sorry to him and you will leave, now”

The woman suddenly looked at chanyeol and with no expression said: “ I’m very sorry” and then she left

“ did you do that?”

Baekhyun nodded

“ you didn’t’ have to”

“ that woman was annoying”

He didn’t know why, but chanyeol felt irritated, angry.

“ you didn’t have the right to do that, just because you’re a god it doesn’t mean that you can control humans as puppets”

Baekhyun looked surprised at him

“ I did it for you!”

“ well I appreciate the thought but never do anything for me again, if that involves using your powers on humans, thank you. I could handle the situation on my own”

Baekhyun laughed

“ Chanyeol, how many times did you repeat that to yourself? I’m not saying that you can’t, you can, but you don’t handle situations, you accept things without doing anything, you let people treat you like shit”

He was so angry because he knew that Baekhyun was right.

“ ah humans, what did I think when I decided to come here?” said Baekhyun while leaving the shop

Chanyeol wanted to stop him, but he didn’t.

“ why am I like this?”

He hated himself because Baekhyun was right, he was a coward.


	5. Chapter five

It was time to close the shop and Baekhyun hadn’t come back yet, he was worried but then he thought that he was a stupid thought, Baekhyun was a god, he knew how to take care of himself.

As soon as he left the shop he went to a pub.

Everyone was looking at him, of course. They had never seen him there.

“ what a pleasure to have you here” said with sarcasm the bartender

“ a beer” he exclaimed without even looking at him.

It had just finished the third beer when he heard them.

Not far away from him there was a table of young men, they were looking at him and laughing till they arrived.

“ another beer”

“ no, I think you should stop drinking now”

Chanyeol finally lifted his head up and looked at the man

“ I said, another”

“ and I said no, this is my place, I decide things”

Chanyeol stood up, angry and frustrated, and without wanting it he made his chair fell behind.

“ I think you have to leave, now”

“ I-I didn’t want to..”

The chair falling was an accident.

“ hey, is this weirdo bothering you?”

The group of boys reached them

“ don’t worry guys, he’s leaving” said the bartender

“ yeah, you should leave, faggot”

Chanyeol did a thing he had never done.

It was like for all those years he had accumulated all the anger just for that moment.

He hit that guy in the face.

He had just realized what he had done when someone hit his face, again and again, while people screamed to hit him harder, others to stop it.

He was sure that he was going to faint when he heard a voice and two hands helping him to stand up

“ so many against one person, aren’t you ashamed of yourselves?”

Baekhyun

Opening his eyes hurt, his all body hurt

“ hey, he still has to pay the beers”

“ and he will need to pay a doctor, so”

Baekhyun was helping him to walk, but every step hurt.

“ come on chanyeol hold on, we’ve almost arrived”

“ hey sunflower, easy boy. Your owner doesn’t feel well, so go easy on him” he said to the dog once at home.

He patted the dog who licked his hand

“ I take you to bed”

“ how did you find me?”

Even talking, or breathing, hurt him

“ I was going back to your place when I heard someone saying that at the pub there was a fight with the witch”

“ ah”

“ chanyeol, when I told you to stop being a coward and react, I didn’t mean getting into a fight!”

“ I know, I’m sorry”

The god was caressing his face

“ I’m so sorry I left you alone”

He couldn’t keep his eyes open but he felt Baekhyun taking his clothes off and putting some ice on his swollen face.

“ I’m sorry for what I told you, chanyeol”

He felt him lying beside him

“ I’m sorry too, Persephone”

“ Baekhyun, please call me Baekhyun, I prefer it”

He didn’t know why he did it, but it felt the right thing to do in that moment. Without thinking, he rolled over his side and put his arms around Baekhyun’s tiny waist.

As soon he realized what he did, that he was hugging a god, he was ready to remove his hands from him, but Baekhyun put his hands on his and pulled him nearer him.

“ I’m here for you Chanyeol, remember this”

He fell asleep while hugging Persphone, the consort of Hades, god of deads.


	6. Chapter six

When he opened his eyes he thought that he was still dreaming, but it couldn’t be a dream, because he could feel it.

He could feel Baekhyun’s body between his arms, his smell, his soft hair tickling his nose.

He was hugging him, from behind.

He looked at him, he knew that he was a god, that he was so powerful that with a blink of an eye he could destroy a city, but there, sleeping, between his arms, he looked so small.

While Chanyeol was admiring him, he suddenly opened his eyes

“ are you staring at me?” he asked laughing

Chanyeol immediately blushed and interrupted the hug, making Baekhyun whining

“ I wasn’t complaining chanyeol, it felt good to have attentions”

“ you’re a god, I’m sure you have attentions”

“ I was talking about another kind of attention, chanyeol”

He blushed

“ the only person who hugs me is my mum, whenever I can leave that shitty place, but this kind of hug? No one has never hugged me,or looked at me, like that”

“ you have a husband” he said surprised

“ Hades tricked you to make you stay with him, because he loves you”

Baekhyun laughed

“ that…thing, is not capable of love, he doesn’t know what love is. He trapped me there for two reasons, loneliness and lust. At first I pitied him, I understood that he felt lonely down there, I wanted to be his friend, to keep him company, but he can’t, he doesn’t know how to treat me, he doesn’t know how to touch me or even talk to me”

“ I’m so sorry, Baekhyun”

“ no, don’t be, I got used to that”

He sadly smiled

“ I guess that after all we’re not that different from each other”

Their faces were so near.

So near.

Chanyeol knew that if sunflower didn’t jump on the bed in that moment, he was ready to risk it all and kiss him, kissing a god even if that could be the last thing he did before that god maybe burnt him with just a look, for having dared too much.

“ sunflower easy please” he said laughing when the dog started to lick his face

Making the dog understand that they had to leave the bed and he had to open the shop was not that easy, but a few hours later they were talking while reaching the shop.

“ so, are you still studying me or did you finally understand how to help me?”

“ first of all I’m helping you not to end up at the hospital, talking of that, how is your face?”

“ still hurts a little, but it’s ok”

“ your upper lip is little bit still swollen, if you kissed me it would have hurt, chanyeol”

Chanyeol stopped

“ i don’t have to be a god to read your eyes” he said winking at him and chanyeol blushed so hard that he was afraid to explode

Explode.

An explosion was what seemed to have happened to the shop.

The door was open, like someone tried to detach it from the wall, all the windows were broken, there were pieces of glass everywhere.

He couldn’t talk.

He felt like dying.

“what the fuck happened here?” asked shocked baekhyun

“ chanyeol wait, be careful!” he heard him screaming while he was running inside the shop.

Inside it looked even worst.

Everything was destroyed, nothing was left.

Everything was blurred around him, everything was turning around him and if Baekhyun didn’t catch him he would have fallen.

“ chanyeol, breathe”

How could he breathe when all his work, his life, had been destroyed?

“ all gone” he said

He was crying

“ if I find out who did this” said angrily Baekhyun

“ I made a mess at the most popular pub of the place, I caused problems, I already know who did it”

“ then we should go to tell it to the police”

“ they don’t care, Baekhyun and I don’t have any proves”

“ but everyone saw you fighting with them”

“ and so? They will believe to them not to me, it’s useless”

“ then I’ll punish them”

Chanyeol grabbed his shirt

“ no Baekhyun, it will be worst”

“ oh chanyeol”

He hold him tighter, while he was crying.

“ My grandmother worked all her life for this shop and now everything is gone”

Baekhyun took his face between his hands.

“ I’m here to help you, I told you, so, this place will rise again, even more beautiful than before”

He wiped Chanyeol’s tears with his shirt

“ they want to break you, but you’re not weak as they think, we’ll show them that they can’t mess up with you and you have a god by your side”

“ but I don’t have money to buy all the things they destroyed, especially the flowers”

Baekhyun smiled, he took a broken little jar from the floor and after few seconds pink flowers appeared from it.

“ I told you, you have a god on your side, I can think about your flowers. Now, let’s start cleaning this mess, ok?”

Chanyeol looked around, every centimeter of the floor was covered with broken pieces of windows and jars.

It was going to be a long work.

It was already ten in the evening when they stopped.

Chanyeol couldn’t feel his arms anymore and he was starving.

He looked around, now the place was empty, like all its history had been deleted.

“ you’re tired Chanyeol, it’s time to go home, also I’m sure that sunflower can’t wait to eat, let’s go home”


	7. Chapter seven

As soon as they arrived at home chanyeol sat on the couch and sunflower immediately went to lick him.

“ hey, I’m so sorry if I came back home late” he said hugging him

He felt so tired, he was exhausted. He couldn’t stop thinking about the shop, he kept seeing the destroyed shop and he wanted to cry again, but it was like he had no tears left.

“ stay there chanyeol, I’ll think about dinner”

“ but can you cook?” he asked surprised

After a moment of silence Baekhyun answered: “ no, but I can make a call and order food, what do you want? Sushi?”

Half an hour later they were all eating, sunflower too.

“ how do you feel?”

“ like all those jars on the floor, completely destroyed. My grandmother worked a lot to be able to open that shop, it wasn’t easy for her and I promised her that I would have taken care of it, I failed her”

They were on the couch, Baekhyun was next to him.

“ chanyeol don’t say that! Your grandmother is proud of you, you kept your promise, what happened it’s not your fault”

“ but it is, Baekhyun. As you told me, if I would have done something earlier, if I didn’t let those people treat me like that, maybe all this would have not happened”

Baekhyun took his face between his hands

“ chanyeol, I’m a god, but this doesn’t mean that everything I say it’s right. I judged you, without even thinking at how hard it must have been for you”

“ you’re so beautiful” suddenly said Chanyeol, looking at him in the eyes

Baekhyun laughed

“ so many gods told me that, and humans too but…”

Baekhyun was caressing his cheek

“ when you say it Chanyeol, it’s different, you’re pure and sincere, with no second intentions, you really mean it”

That morning he was cleaning his destroyed shop, now he was on his couch, with a god’s mouth on his.

Baekhyun’s lips tasted like flowers. They were soft, sweet and delicious.

When the god interrupted the kiss Chanyeol whined.

“ I’ve never felt like this with a human or…with a god, you’re special chanyeol”

“ I’m just a flower seller”

“ no, you’re more than that, believe me”

Baekhyun was now on his lap, kissing his mouth, his neck.

“ I’m an ancient god, human, but I’ve never been looked like you look at me and no one has never touched me like that. You’re gentle with me, even if you know that I could burn this place down with a word, but still you treat me like…”

“ something precious and sacred” moaned chanyeol when Baekhyun gently bit his neck

“ I want to make you feel good, Chanyeol, I want to make you forget today and all the pain, I want to make you forget everything”

Chanyeol stopped the kiss, surprised.

“ if you want it, just if you allow me to take care of you”

Of course he wanted it, he wanted it so badly.

“ talk to me, chanyeol, don’t be afraid”

“ I’m not…worthy, I mean you’re a god and I’m just a virgin flower seller”

Baekhyun stood up and smiling to him he took his hand, leading him in silence till the bedroom.

“ sit there”

Chanyeol, with sweaty hands sat on the bed.

Baekhyun was standing in front of him, between his legs.

“ you’re more worthy than all the great gods I know, chanyeol. You’re pure…not only in your body, but in your heart too. Your heart is like a flower, precious and rare, but this flower is living in a place surrounded by weeds and with no sun, it’s slowly dying”

“ you can be my sun” he shyly said

Baekhyun leaned to kiss him

“ I want it, it would be a pleasure for me, chanyeol”

Baekhyun was over him, he was kissing him, touching him and just that was enough for his body to react and the god noticed it. He pressed his body against his and chanyeol couldn’t help but moan at the friction of their clothed cocks.

“ can i?” he asked and as soon as Chanyeol nodded he found himself wearing just his underwear

“ definitely like a flower, you’re beautiful” he said before starting to kiss him, everywhere.

Chanyeol had never thought to feel like that, he had even never thought that feeling like that was possible. Every kiss, every touch of Baekhyun on his body was like an electric wave that hit him, but it didn’t hurt, it gave pleasure.

Probably the god had seen how he was looking at him, how everytime he moved his hands towards him, to touch the god’s beautiful body, but he never dared to so he just let his hands fall on the mattress

“ you can touch me, chanyeol” he said smiling

Did he have the permission to touch such a holy body?

He, a simple flower seller, could really have that?

Since he was still hesitating, Baekhyun put his legs around chanyeol’s body and pushed him over him. Now he could admire the god under him.

“ don’t be afraid, please chanyeol”

He realized that Baekhyun not only allowed him to touch him, but he wanted it.

He remembered that he said that no one had never touched him like that, as a real god deserved and he wanted to make him feel loved.

He knew that he had no experience, would have he been able to touch him and make him feel good?

“ human, stop overthinking, just follow your instinct” he said, kissing him.

He was right.

Chanyeol kissed him, while his hand started to discover Baekhyun’s body, once they were both wearing just their underwear.

His sensitive nipples, his belly, his hand was now on his waistband.

Baekhyun kissed him, it was his was to tell him to go on, to dare more.

Chanyeol looked at him, staring those beautiful eyes who had seen things that he could even imagine and his hand slipped down, going inside the god’s underwear.

It was the first time he touched someone.

It was strange because when he touched himself he knew where to put his hands, how to do it, but touching someone else? That was another story.

He started to slowly move his hand and Baekhyun hold on him putting his hands on chanyeol’s shoulders, the more he stroked him the deeper he could feel Baekhyun’s nails into his flash.

So that was how giving pleasure to someone felt.

Seeing Baekhyun with his eyes closed, biting his lips, holding on him tighter and tighter, while moaning, it was driving him crazy. The god arched his back to have more and so he gave him more, till his hand was wet and warm.

“ chanyeol” moaned the god

“ was it good?” he shyly asked

The god kissed him, it was such a deep kiss

“ thank you, chanyeol. The pleasure you made me felt, that worthed more than a thousands of prayers, I had never felt so…praised as I felt under your touch”

Chanyeol blushed, he was so happy.

He was also very hard and the god noticed it.

“ I’ll take care of you human”


	8. Chapter eight

He kissed him and they were finally both naked.

Baekhyun smiled when chanyeol tried to cover himself with his hands

“ my shy chanyeol, let me admire you, you’re so beautiful” he said taking his hands away

“ are you sure, do you want it?”

Chanyeol nodded

“ you can ask me to stop whenever you want, ok? If it hurts, you tell me, I don’t want to hurt you, chanyeol”

“ I know, I trust you”

Baekhyun was on his knees, between chanyeol’s legs, he had just opened the lube and was spreading it on his fingers.

“ chanyeol, relax” he said smiling

He couldn’t lie. He was excited, he was happy and horny but he was also scared.

But he really trusted him.

“ don’t be shy with me” he said kissing his inner thighs

“ now I’m going to prepare you before going inside you, ok? I know that it will hurt a little, I’ll try to be gentle, but you have to guide me, ok? You have to tell me if it hurts or not, help me to know your body”

When he felt baekhyun’s finger slowly going inside him, he kept his breath

“ chanyeol, you have to breathe, relax your body or it will hurt more”

It hurt a little and he also couldn’t stop thinking that a god had a finger, now two, inside him.

“ chanyeol, one more, ok? You’re so tight, I don’t want to hurt you later”

When the god added another finger and started to move them inside him, he let out a loud moan.

“ it’s ok chanyeol, don’t be afraid to be loud” said with a smirk the god

He was kissing him, and the pleasure thanks to his fingers was so deep

“ baekhyun” he moaned taking his hand

The god held his hand tight

“ I’m ready”

“ are you sure?”

He nodded.

He wanted to feel him, and if Baekhyun kept fingering him, he would have come soon.

“ chanyeol, you know that-“

“ if it hurts I will tell you, don’t worry Baekhyun. I’m a human but I’m not made of glass and little pain doesn’t bother me, I really want it, I really want you”

The god smiled and leaned to kiss him

“ I can see it, that you want me” he whispered into his ear

Baekhyun didn’t stop kissing him and touching him not even while he was slowly going inside him

“ are you ok? You’re very tight, it feels so good for me but..”

Chanyeol kissed him

“ it feels good for me too, it’s ok, go on”

So that was what having someone inside him felt, what having someone loving his body meant.

Did he deserve that?

He lived like a coward his whole life, he was losing everything, his faith and now his shop too, so did he deserve a god to take care of him like that?

As if Baekhyun read his mind the god kissed him and Chanyeol hold on him tighter, while the other kept trusting in him

“my precious human”

“ oh gods” he moaned when Baekhyun changed his rhythm, hitting the right spot

“ gods? No chanyeol, I’m the only god here, I’m the only one who can make you feel like this, look at me, human”

Keeping his eyes open, when all he wanted to do was moaning louder and louder and finally to cum was not that easy.

“ thank you, chanyeol, thank you for letting me be the first, thank you for trusting me” he said kissing him

He felt it, the orgasm, like a powerful wave of energy who hit his whole body, making him moan loud, at the exact same time that the god came too and he felt it, he felt it filling him.

“ oh sorry chanyeol, you’re all…dirty because of me” said Baekhyun heavily breathing

Chanyeol laughed

“ we both need a shower”

Baekhyun looked at him, smiling

“ are you ok?” he asked fixing chanyeol’s sweaty hair behind his ears

“ yes, it hurts a little but…I’m ok, really”

Baekhyun kissed him

“ let’s take a shower, come, I help you”

After the shower, where chanyeol realized that he was more exhausted then he thought so Baekhyun helped him to wash himself, they went back on bed.

“ Baekhyun? Can I ask you a thing?”

“ of course, human”

“ in the past, they sacrificed virgins, right? Have they ever sacrificed virgins to you and…having sex with me, a virgin, felt different?”

Baekhyun laid his back on the wall behind him, while chanyeol put his head on the god’s lap, letting him play with his hair

“ I would have never allowed to kill humans for me, I already live half of my life surrounded by deads, I didn’t want more, especially in my names. Anyway yes, it felt different Chanyeol, but not because you were a virgin, but because you chose to share this moment with me, with an open and pure heart and that made everything more special and good” he said, leaning to give a kiss on his cheek

“ you made me feel so good, Baekhyun”

“ feeling good is what you deserve, chanyeol”

“ I’m starting to become attached to you” he said while hugging him

“ and what is wrong with that?”

“ you’ll leave sooner or later”

He knew that he had to enjoy that happy moment together, but he couldn’t help but think about that. He knew that Baekhyun wasn’t in his world, that he was there just temporary and one day he would have disappeared.

He felt Baekhyun taking a deep breath

“ we still have a shop to build, right? “

Right.

Baekhyun held his hand

“ now I’m here chanyeol, I’m here”


	9. Chapter nine

“ I wanted to do the same, but Sunflower was faster” said Baekhyun when Chanyeol woke up because the dog was licking his face

“ you let a dog beating you, great god?” he asked laughing

“ oh come on, how could I ever say no to this cute dog? He’s stronger than me”

When Sunflower decided that he had licked their faces enough and left them, Baekhyun kissed him.

“ how do you feel?”

“ like a god had sex with me”

Baekhyun laughed

“ are you ready for a long workday or you’re still too tired?” he asked hugging him

“ if you keep hugging me like that Baekhyun, I won’t have the strength to leave this bed”

“ then we’d better go, we’ll have time for….this” he said winking at him

Baekhyun made him so happy that he had forgotten what happened to the shop, till they were in front of it.

“ come on, I told you that we’ll make it even more beautiful than before , your grandmother will be so proud” exclaimed Baekhyun winking to him.

They finished to clean the shop from the pieces of destroyed things and Baekhyun made new flowers and plants grow.

“ I need new furniture and also to paint this place again” said chanyeol while they were having a break

“ furniture is not cheap” he added sadly

“ we’ll build everything, don’t worry”

“ don’ tell me you can also do that”

“ I’m a god, I can do everything, expect cooking”

They were laughing when something changed.

He couldn’t explain it, but his body was shivering. He was scared.

Yes, that was the right word to describe his feeling in that moment, fear.

But of what?

The air was also different, colder and the smell of flower was gone.

“ Chanyeol, stay near me” suddenly said Baekhyun.

He was going to ask what he meant, what was happening, when he saw him.

A man just appeared inside the shop, when did he walk through the door?

He was tall, and very thin, his skin was pale and made his blue hair stand out.

“ Hades” said Baekhyun.

No.

It couldn’t be.

That was Hades? The god of the underworld, there in his shop?

That explained why he felt so scared

“ my dear consort”

His voice made him shiver even more. It was so cold.

“ why are you here? You never visit human’s world”

The god was looking at him and Baekhyun noticed it, in fact he took his hand, pushing him behind him, covering him like a shield.

Hades laughed

“ you’re unbelievable, don’t tell me it’s him”

“ why are you here?”

“ do you think I would have not discovered that my consort shared his body, so a thing that is mine, with someone else? I felt it, the right moment you started to fuck this human”

“ my body is not yours, it has never been yours, and so what? It’s not the first time I sleep with someone, you do the same, it has never been a problem”

“ this time it was different, at first I thought because he was a virgin, but…I felt that there is something new”

How could Hades know all that about him?

“ you like him, don’t you?”

Did Baekhyun like him so much that Hades felt it?

“ not your business”

“ I’m not here telling you not to fuck him, you can have fun with him, but I’m here for him, I don’t want him to…give himself false hopes”

“ thank you for your concern but he’s fine” said Baekhyun

“ really?”

He was staring at him

“ I’m sure that the human is falling hard for you and he can’t stop thinking that one day you will leave him”

“ we’ve already talked about this and this is not your business, Hades”

“ I’m just worried about the human, I mean, he looks so fragile”

“ just because I’m human?”

finally Chanyeol spoke

“ oh so Persephone hadn’t eaten your tongue”

“ anyway human, you can’t lie to me, I can feel your sufferance at the thought that he will leave you. Everyone leaves you, am I right? You’re doomed to be alone”

“ That’s enough, hades”

“ maybe now he’s fucking you, you’re happy, but sooner he will come back to me, where he belongs, so enjoy his cock for now, human, but remember that he’s not yours”

“ stop talking about him as if he’s…”

“ my property?” said laughing hades

“ or what? Will you punch me? Or will you cast a spell on me, witch?”

He was so angry.

He hated him, he hated how he talked to him, how he talked to Persephone, as if he was nothing but a hoe that he possessed.

It wasn’t right.

He wanted to scream, to hit him.

“ Chanyeol!”

Baekhyun was looking at him, surprised

“ look at him, at the end maybe he’s not a useless human, praying mother nature has his advantages, after all”

What did he mean? Why Baekhyun was looking at him like that?

“ chanyeol, you’re releasing energy, you’re like a bomb ready to explode if you don’t calm down”

“ well a little bomb, but still, yes. Nature gave you something, but you can’t control it, you should be careful, or do you want to destroy this place, again?”

“ now you really have to leave, hades” said harshly perspehone

“ human, you maybe have the nature on your side, but at the end Persephone will always come back to me”

“ go away”

“ so don’t fall in love with him, he doesn’t belong to you”

He knew that Baekhyun was a god, he saw him making plants grow, he saw him changing his clothes with a blink of an eye, he saw him hypnotizing a woman, but at the end he always saw just a sweet beautiful guy, that he liked. So when he saw Baekhyun like that, it reminded him that he was a real powerful god.

Baekhyun was slowly walking toward hades.

He didn’t know if it was because of the dark fog that surrounded him, but his eyes almost looked black and at every step he made the ground trembled.

Power.

He could feel his power.

“ I said, go away, Hades, now”

His voice was also different.

“ see you soon, Persephone” he said with a smirk, before disappearing.

When Baekhyun turned around to look at him, he was back to be the Baekhyun he knew.

He looked like a human, but he could not forget what he had seen.

The god walked toward him.

“ did I scare you?”

“ n-no, well maybe a little”

The god sadly smiled

“ I’m so sorry chanyeol”

Chanyeol pulled him into his arms

“ no, you protected me, Baekhyun”

The god hugged him back

“ you did the same, you were…powerful Chanyeol”

“ was i?”

“ yes, I’m so sorry you had to experience this I hate him so much”

Chanyeol hugged him harder

“ now he’s gone, and we should go back home”

Baekhyun kissed him

“ you’re right”


	10. Chapter ten

“ I’ve never seen you like that” exclaimed chanyeol, looking at Baekhyun, while they were having dinner

“ like what?”

“ you’re worried. Is it because of Hades?”

“ He never behaved like that”

“ he was probably just bored and decided to come here to bother me a little”

“ no, Hades hates to leave his reign. He said that he felt it, when I was with you, inside you, because it was different”

Chanyeol couldn’t help but blush at the memory of the previous night, at that beautiful feeling

“ he said that it’s because you like me” shyly said chanyeol

Baekhyun smiled at him

“ and he’s right chanyeol, I told you that you’re special, I’ve never felt like this with anyone, human or god”

“ maybe Hades is scared of this, because it’s a new thing and he feels threatened”

As soon as he realized what he said, chanyeol laughed.

“sorry, that it can’t be possible, a great god feeling threatened by a human”

But Baekhyun’s face was very serious

“ no chanyeol, actually I think you’re right. Like humans, even gods are scared of things they don’t know, of things they can’t control. He knew that he had always controlled me, somehow. He knows that at the end I always have to go back to him. But….”

What was he saying? That he didn’t want to go back this time?

“ you surprised him and actually also me, chanyeol”

“ are you talking about when you told me that I was like a bomb of energy? What happened? What did you see?”

“ how did you feel in that moment?”

“ I was furious, I was so angry, I wanted to kill Hades, for how he treated you”

“ your anger became energy and your body was ready to release it, probably humans would call it magic, but it’s just energy. Your faith, your connection with the such an ancient religion and with nature, made your body more sensitive and open to energy, the problem is that you should learn to control it”

Chanyeol was surprised

“ I didn’t know I could do such a thing”

“ were you really that angry because of how he treated me?”

Chanyeol nodded

“ oh Chanyeol, you keep saying that you don’t deserve to be with a god, but it’s me who doesn’t deserve you”

After dinner they were both so tired that they laid on the bed, with sunflower too.

“ I hate to admit it but, at the end Hades was right” suddenly said chanyeol

“ you’ll have to go back to him” he added

“ you know that is not what I want, chanyeol”

“ I know, I know”

Baekhyun suddenly stood up and sat on his lap.

“ but now I’m here”

“ yeah, I can feel you”

“ are you saying that I weight too much?”

Chanyeol laughed

“ no, that I feel your warm body on mine and I can do this” he said before kissing him

“ you taste like flowers”

“ really? No one has ever said it!”

“ you’ve been with people who didn’t know about flowers, Persephone”

“ you know, Chanyeol, when today you stood up for me in front of Hades and you were ready to risk it all, you were sexy”

Chanyeol couldn’t help but laugh

“ me? Sexy?”

“ oh yes, very sexy” he said before kissing him

“ chanyeol, I want you”

“ me too” he kissed him, his lips, then his neck

“ just go easy, I have to admit that my ass still hurts a little”

Baekhyun giggled

“ I’m sorry for that but…I meant, you know, I want you, I want to feel you in me”

“ oh”

He was surprised

“ why do you look so surprised?” he asked laughing

“ well I didn’t think that you..i mean I’m a human and..”

Baekhyun kissed him

“ if you start again with the story - I’m a human, I don’t deserve to have sex with a god- I will be the one who fucks you, and I won’t be gentle ”he said laughing, making Chanyeol blush

“ so are you ok, with that?”

“ y-yes, I mean you have to guide me”

Baekhyun kissed him

“ always, don’t worry”

There they were, completely naked, Baekhyun sat on him with a bottle of lube in his hand.

“ I’ll never get used to see you like this” exclaimed chanyeol, while caressing baekhyun’s body, from his cheeks to his thighs

Baekhyun spread the lube on his finger, while keeping the balance putting a hand on chanyeol’s shoulder, he lifted his lower body up bringing his hand to his butt.

“ wait” suddenly exclaimed Chanyeol, grabbing his hand

Baekhyun looked curiously at him

“ I want to do it”

“ really?”

Chanyeol nodded, while grabbing the lube.

“ but you have to guide me, I don’t want to hurt you”

Baekhyun took his hand and kissed it

“ your fingers are quite thick…but” he stopped and looked down at chanyeol’s crotch

“ are of the right size to get me ready for that”

Blushing for the compliment chanyeol spread some lube on his fingers, Baekhyun didn’t change his position and while their faces were so near that Chanyeol could count his eyelids he massaged the lube around his entrance

“ I’ll be gentle”

“ I’ve never asked you to be, but thank you” said Baekhyun, winking at him.

It felt strange. He thought when he felt baekhyun’s clenching around his finger.

“ go on” moaned the god

Two fingers

“ move them a little, chanyeol”

“ like this?” he asked and baekhyun’s answer was a loud moan

“ I guess your answer is yes” he said with a smirk

“ another”

“ really?”

Baekhyun kissed him

“ really”

Having a god on his lap, kissing him while riding his fingers, was something that he had never thought to see in his whole life.

“ chanyeol, I can take you now” he moaned

He removed his fingers

“ I liked it, anyway” he said winking at him and the god smiled at him

When he felt the delicate hands of Baekhyun on his cock, he shivered for pleasure.

Baekhyun stroked him a little, but he was already so hard. He got hard at his first moan.

He led him toward his ass and then he gently started to sit on him.

Chanyeol closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of baekhyun’s around him, taking him all.

“ open your eyes, human” suddenly said Baekhyun

“ I want to look at you”

They stayed still for a few minutes and feeling baekhyun’s around him, like that, was already driving him crazy. But when he started to slowly move? Chanyeol was afraid that he was not going to last long

“ chanyeol” he kept moaning his name

He hugged him and started to move his hips too, following Baekhyun’s rhythm

“ so deep, I can feel you so deep” cried out the other

“ Chanyeol please”

“ I know, me too, it’s ok, let it goo”

They both came, on their bodies, on the bed sheets.

Baekhyun collapsed on him

“ that was..”

What was that sound?Was Baekhyun crying?

Chanyeol put a hand under Baekhyun’s chin to look at him

“ oh Baekhyun, are you crying? Did I hurt you?”

“ no no, you were amazing, it was amazing”

“ then why are you crying?”

The god hugged him

“ I hate him”

He was talking about hades

“ I don’t want to leave you, please Chanyeol, don’t let him take me”

Hearing the despair in his voice broke his heart.

“ I came here for you, to help you, but now look at me, I’m begging you” he said, trying to smile

“ Baekhyun, you know that I’d do anything for you, even fighting a god”

Baekhyun smiled and kissed him

“ I know, this is why i chose you”


	11. Chapter eleven

Baekhyun kept his promise. Every day they worked at the shop, they painted it, they built new furniture, on their own, Baekhyun used his power to make new flowers and plants grow.

One day he said that if he wanted he could use his power for something else, so they had less work to do, but Chanyeol said no. He was so afraid that once done the work he would have disappeared.

“ I told you we would have made this place even more beautiful than before” said Baekhyun, while they were both standing in the middle of the shop, admiring their work

“ I’m sure your grandmother is proud of you and I’m too” exclaimed Baekhyun, kissing him.

“ you helped me a lot, this place wouldn’t exist without you, all these flowers are here thanks to you. Ah, I have a surprise for you, Baekhyun!”

The god looked curiously at him

“ It wasn’t an easy choice because this place belonged to my grandmother, so at first I didn’t know if I had the right to do it but I’m sure that she would agree with me”

He took a box.

“ I still have to open it, I ordered it online, they let me choose the material, the shape, the writing, the style, everything, so I hope it will be good as I imagined”

With the Baekhyun beside him he opened the box.

Inside there was a wooden plaque. It was dark green with engraves flowers around the edge, in the middle there was written “ persephone’s flowers”

“ oh chanyeol”

“ you helped me so much with the shop, and not only, and I now that nowadays they don’t build temples to gods anymore, so see this little shop as your temple”

Baekhyun kissed him

“ you’re the best, chanyeol. I’m going to miss you so much when….”

Chanyeol hugged him harder

Months passed, the best months of his life, with Baekhyun beside him, but it all happened so fast and there were still two weeks before the autumn equinox.

Before Persephone would have left him.

“ come on, we worked a lot today, we deserve a good dinner and shower” exclaimed Chanyeol

“ Baekhyun? I have a thing to ask you”

They had finished their dinner and they were on the couch, watching a movie, with sunflower wagging his tail between them

“ whatever you want, chanyeol”

“ do you know the handfasting ceremony?”

“ of course, it’s like a wedding, I know wiccans still do it”

“autumn is near and soon, even if we both don’t want it, you’ll leave”

Baekhyun’s smile disappeared

“ but I want us to be connected, somehow, even when you’re gone. I know you’re not mine, and you’ll never be mine, but I thought it would be nice to do that ceremony between us”

He thought a lot about it.

Was that maybe too much?

It wasn’t like a real wedding, but still, it had a strong meaning to him, it meant the union of two souls.

Baekhyun took his head between his hands and kissed him

“ I want it, chanyeol, yes”

“ really?”

Baekhyun kissed him again

“ yes, I want it, I want to be yours in front of the nature”

“ I was afraid to ask you”

“ I’m glad you did it, human”

Chanyeol read a lot about the ceremony, while he was still wondering whether asking it or not to Baekhyun. The fact that they would have done it alone, and not in a wood, would have made that an original way to celebrate handfasting.

“ I thought that the shop would be a good place for the ceremony, it’s the only place I know that it’s somehow surrounded by nature”

Baekhyun agreed with him and they decided that they would have done it the following night.

“ can’t you sleep?” asked him Baekhyun, once they were in bed

Chanyeol hugged him

“ I’m excited”

“ me too chanyeol, me too”

They fell asleep in each other arms.

“ you still look at me like the first day we met” suddenly said Baekhyun making Chanyeol blush

“ I can’t get enough of you, Baekhyun”

He was going to kiss him when someone entered the shop.

It was a beautiful woman, he had never seen her.

“ Baekhyun, is she a goddess?”

The god laughed

“ no, I think she’s just a very beautiful human”

The woman was smiling brightly.

“ hello, are you the owner?” he asked looking at Baekhyun

“ no, he’s the person you’re looking for, I’m just a friend” answered Baekhyun, pointing at chanyeol

“ oh so sorry, so, you’re the owner, you’re so young!”

“ I’m Chanyeol, what can I do for you?”

“ I just moved here and I opened a wedding agency, despite lot of people told me that it was like an economical suicide, but my family came from this place, since I’ve just divorced and I’m alone I thought that it was a nice thing to come here and start everything again, hoping that the weddings I will organize will better than mine. Anyway, I need an official flower seller to work with. I saw there here there are two flower sellers”

“ yes, well, he’s very famous”

Or better, everyone preferred to go to him because they didn’t dare to buy flowers from a witch

“ yes, everyone told me to go to him, but I don’t like him. I think that a flower seller must have a connection with nature, and I believe that man probably doesn’t even know half of the flowers he’s selling so…can I look around your shop, chanyeol?”

“of course!”

He was so surprised.

The woman was looking around, smelling flowers, gently touching some plants

“ you really have lot of things here, your flowers are beautiful”

“ he has the best ones, madame” exclaimed baekhyun

“ he surely has a good taste in flowers and not only” she said winking at him

“ I like her, chanyeol” he whispered him baekhyun, making him laugh

“ so, here’s my deal. Whenever I organize a wedding i will call you, you will think about the bouquet and all the flower decorations. I will have a 15% of what you will earn and you will take the rest and also gain promotion, what do you think?”

That was such an opportunity!

“ I’m in!”

“ wow, you were fast to answer”

“ yeah, you see, earning money in such a small village is not that easy, especially for…me”

The woman smiled

“ here, this is my business card, I will call you soon”


	12. Chapter twelve

When he left the shop, leaving Baekhyun there, to go home taking the things he needed for the ceremony, he couldn’t stop smiling.

He was happy, he knew that on that happiness there was a black cloud coming, but for a night, he wanted to forget it.

“ your brought Sunflower!” exclaimed happily Baekhyun when he entered the shop with the dog

“ he’s part of the family so….”

“ Anyway, I’m a god but I’m ignorant about this kind of things, so I will follow your lead, chanyeol”

“ so, are you sure?”

The god kissed him

“ I’ve never been so sure in my long life”

Chanyeol took a chalk and started to trace a circle on the floor, while reciting this:

For the air, fire, water and earth

To the east, to the south

In the west and in the north

I demand protection inside this circle

“ baekhyun please, take that box and bring it here, you can enter the circle now”

He took three candles out of the box

“ I’m going to light up one, you’ll do the same with another and then we’ll light the center one up, together, ok”

The god nodded.

“ now, Baekhyun, the most important part of the ceremony”

He took a long red ribbon

“ give me your wrist, baekhyun”

The god lifted his arm, chanyeol took his hand and kissed it, making the god giggling

“ now I’m going to tie our wrists together. It’s just a ribbon, but it will bound us together”

He started to intertwine the ribbon around their wrists.

“This will connect our bodies, our souls and our heart”

“ now, repeat with me these words”

“ Now we are bound one to the other

With a tie not easy to break.

That our love will last

In this life and beyond

We swear by peace and love to stand,

Heart to heart and hand to hand.

Mark, o great mother nature, and hear us now,

Confirming this our sacred vow.”

“ can I kiss my husband now?” suddenly asked Baekhyun

“ yes, you can, Persephone”

“ you said that I will never be yours, Chanyeol, but you’re wrong, because I’m already yours. I willingly gave my body and soul to you and I’m proud of this”

“ I’m yours too, Persephone”

They made love, inside the circle, with their wrists still tied up together.

While Baekhyun was over him, moving his hips, the light of the candles danced on his beautiful body, he was so hypnotized by that then he didn’t realize when Baekhyun pushed him under him and now the god was inside him, kissing him, whispering him sweet worst, while he could feel him deep inside of him.

That night Chanyeol was sure to have taken part in something sacred and magical.

With all the tools he needed for the ceremony he also brought some food, that now they were eating together, on the floor, still naked, covered by a blanket.

“ thank you chanyeol, you’re giving me the best memories of my life”

When they left the shop, the air was cold. Autumn was really coming.

Two weeks before the autumn equinox. Baekhyun spent days with him, at home, in the bedroom and in the kitchen where Chanyeol taught him how to cook, and then at the shop, where the lady of the wedding agency already gave him his first commission.

“ so, how will it happen? You’ll disappear under my eyes when midnight comes?”

The day arrived, they were in bed, Baekhyun’s arms around chanyeol’s waist

“ he’ll come to take me, sometimes he does it, but I’m sure that this time he will definitely come, he can’t miss a chance to bother you”

“ don’t worry about me”

“ I’m more worried about me, Chanyeol, you’re a human but you’re much stronger than me”

He hugged him harder

“ whenever you will need me, Baekhyun, think about me, I’ll be here, when winter ends, I’ll always be here waiting for you”

“ promise me a thing, Chanyeol. I know that I begged you not to let me go, but I don’t want you to get hurt, so don’t fight hades, ok?”

“ ok”

Baekhyun looked at him in the eyes

“ promise me”

“ I promise you” he said kissing him.


	13. Chapter thirteen

“ what do you want to do during your last day on earth?” asked him, sadly smiling, Chanyeol while closing the shop, for that day

“ I thought about this a lot, at first I thought to spend my last hours here in bed, having sex with you”

Chanyeol blushed

“ but then I thought, that I’d like to celebrate the equinox with you, till I can”

“ it will be a pleasure having a god beside me”

“ hey, I’ll always be beside you, remember?” he said, while kissing chanyeol’s wrist

Once at home, since he wanted the ritual to be perfect, while Baekhyun was laying with his head on his lap, he was reading the book her grandmother left, her Grimoire, also known as Book of shadows.

“ chanyeol? Can you read it out loud? I love your voice” suddenly asked Baekhyun

“ With September the autumn equinox comes, also known as Mabon. In the ancient time Mabon was the moment of Persephone’s descent to the underworld and so of the sorrow of her mother, Demeter. Their separation is one of the dominant themes of this Sabbath. After having sacrificed herself, Persephone reaches the underworld, becoming symbol of the transition from life to death”

“ they almost make me look like a hero”

“ you are, Persephone” he said kissing him

The god helped him to get the place ready for the equinox.

They put a brown tablecloth on the floor, with some autumnal fruits and flowers and brown and orange candles on it.

All colours related to autumn

“ Equal hours of light and darkness

Let’s celebrate the balance of Mabon, asking the gods to bless us.

For every bad thing, there is a good one.

For every time we feel desperate, there is hope.

For grief moments, three are love ones.

For everything that falls, there is always a chance of rising again.

We can find the balance in our lives,

As well in our hearts”

“ Baekhyun, take that glass of…”

The alarm clock went on, interrupting him.

Midnight.

Autumn started.

“ Chanyeol” whispered Baekhyun

He hugged him

“ I know, don’t be afraid”

“ I don’t want to leave you”

He wanted to cry and scream.

That was so unfair

Baekhyun kissed him and in that moment he knew that hades was coming.

He felt a change in the air, his body was shivering and few minute later there he was.

Hades appeared in his living room.

Sunflower started to bark

“ oh shut up annoying dog, before I make you”

“ don’t you dare to touch him” said Baekhyun

“ if you like dogs so much, you have one waiting for you down there. Hello my dear Persephone and…human. I see, you’re still together, this is a surprise, I thought that sooner or later you would have got tired of each other”

“ stop talking, you’re here to take me, so let’s go” sad Baekhyun

“ you won’t talk to me like that once you’ll be at home, again”

“ that is not my home”

Baekhyun turned around, looking at Chanyeol

“ he’s my home”

“ you’re disgusting, really. Come on, let’s go, this place stinks of witch”

“ I’ll be back, Chanyeol”

“ and I’ll wait for you, I promise you, I’ll pray to Persephone, I’ll call you to me when the time comes”

Baekhyun kissed him, he could feel his tears on his cheeks

“ don’t cry, don’t let him see you crying, ok? I love you Persephone”

“ I lov-“

“ I said let’s go!”

Hades grabbed Baekhyun’s arm, pulling him towards him.

“ it’s time to go home, Persephone”

Chanyeol was ready to see them disappearing in front of him.

He was ready to say goodbye to Persephone.

But they were still there.

He looked at Hades and saw confusion on his face.

It was like he was trying and trying to do something, but things weren’t going as he wanted.

“ hades…”

“ shut up, Persephone”

“ what is wrong?”

“ i don’t know, but we can’t move”

“ Persephone!” suddenly exclaimed Chanyeol

He was staring at the god’s wrist, the one where he had tied the ribbon during the ceremony.

Something similar to a burning appeared there, as if the ribbon was still there, tattooed on his skin. He looked at his wrist and with a big surprise, he saw the same.

“ what is that?”

“ it can’t be!” said surprised Baekhyun

“ Chanyeol, did you know this was going to happen?”

“ no no, I’m surprised as much as you”

“ what’s happening?” asked hades

“ we celebrated a union between us” said Baekhyun

“ a what?”

“ the handfasting ceremony”

What was happening? Why did he feel his wrist burning?

Was that handfasting’s fault?

“ I can’t move with you Persephone, it’s like…”

“ I’m tied up to someone, here” suddenly said Baekhyun

“ but…is it possible?” asked shocked chanyeol

“ you, your damn human!”

Hades was fast, few second before he was next to Baekhyun, now he was pushing him on the floor, with a foot on his neck

“ leave him, Hades”

Baekhyun was fast too and he immediately reached them pushing hades away from him

The god helped him to stand up

“ are you ok?”

Chanyeol nodded, touching his own neck

“ it seems that I can’t come with you hades”

“ I’m sure that this can be solved, Persephone, you have to come with me, it’s the law”

“ law? no, it’s started with your trick”

“ gods will be angry at you, you will destroy the balance, you will break a promise”

“ I didn’t make a promise, I was forced to that and let them come to me, I’m not afraid of them, they abandoned me to you, I hate them and I’m sure that even old powerful gods can’t do anything against this, this magic is too powerful even for you”

He said while grabbing chanyeol’s wrist.

“ this is not right, this is going to bring chaos, on earth and not only”

“ we don’t know it, hades, this is a..new thing”

“ so this is your decision? Ok, I’ll go and leave you here in this world, but remember, when gods will come for you and the world be in chaos, with no spring, because of you, don’t come to me”

Persephone laughed

“ I’ve never needed you, and I won’t never call you”

And so as he appeared, Hades, the god of deads, disappeared, hopefully forever, from their lives.


	14. The end

Sunflower was still barking towards the place where hades was till few seconds before.

“ b-baekhyun” suddenly said Chanyeol

He was still shocked

The god hugged him

“ what happened?”

“ you saved me”

“ how is that possible?”

“ honestly I don’t know, but I’m glad this happened, Chanyeol, I’m glad I don’t have to go back with him, I can stay here, with you!”

“ but what if hades was right? What if this will bring chaos and gods will punish you? What about spring?”

“ I-I don’t know…oh gods, I’m too selfish, am i? I’ve just thought about me, just about me and not about my duty, my responsibility”

He was crying

“ no no Baekhyun, hey, listen to me. With you I learned a thing, at the end gods are nothing but humans, but with powers, stronger and they can’t die, but you feel the feelings as humans do. You can be sad, angry, happy, horny, everything, and this doesn’t make you weak. You sacrificed your whole long life, down there, you’re not being selfish”

“ I’m not scared of gods, I really meant it, honestly I think that they won’t even realize that I’m here, even if this would bring problems to earth, as long as they don’t have problems, they don’t care about what happens on earth. But I’m still worried about this world”

“ but, chanyeol, you’re still shacking, you must be under shock, and I’m here whining” he said kissing him

“ I’m ok Baekhyun, really, you’re here, I’m here, we’ll handle this together, you’re not alone”

Sunflower reached them

“ yes, I’m here, at home, with you” he said kissing him

“ and you” he said patting the dog

Chanyeol made some hot tea and they sat on the couch

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun, the god was touching his wrist

“ so, that ceremony, the ribbon, really tied up our souls and our bodies” exclaimed Chanyeol

“ you’re a genius, Chanyeol, of course!

“ am i?”

“ leaving this world for going back to the underworld means leaving this body, this human form, but this body is connected with you, I can’t leave it”

“ so you’ll never be able to leave this world”

“ yes, I won’t have to go back to the under world anymore!”

“ but what about the other gods? Your world? Your mum?”

“ it’s true, I will never be able to go back to my world, but believe me, I won’t miss it, I won’t miss the other gods but yes I will miss my mum, but she still will be able to come here to meet me”

“ do you think this happened because you’re a god? I mean, I don’t think that humans who celebrate the handfasting have this kind of problems”

“ actually I don’t think this is because of me, but thanks to you, Chanyeol. You’re more powerful than you think, your connection with nature is strong and mother nature listens to you, she listens to your feelings”

“ chanyeol, why do you look so…sad? I’m here, you really saved me!”

Chanyeol took his hand

“ I’m not better than hades, Baekhyun. He tricked you and after that you were doomed to live with him, against your will, and now you’re stuck here, because of me, because of something I did”

“ Chanyeol, can’t you realize that is totally different? I didn’t want hades, he tricked me, he didn’t love me, I was obliged to live in a place that I hate with someone that I hate and who mistreated me, but you? You didn’t do all this, I willingly accepted to celebrate that ceremony, I gave you my soul and my body, and..i love you, Chanyeol. I’m not stuck here, I’m lucky to be here, with the person that I love”

Now Chanyeol was crying because he was moved, because since his grandmother died, he had never received so much love

He kissed the god

“ my precious human”

“ but what about spring, Baekhyun?”

“ people believe that spring comes because I leave the underworld, but spring existed even before me living between the underworld and the upperworld. I’m the spring, Chanyeol, the rest is just legend, a symbol, I decide when spring arrives, so there won’t be problems, trust me”

“ so, are you really saying that you will stay here and this won’t bring chaos in the world?”

“ yes, Chanyeol, that is what I’m saying”

“ the flower seller and the god of spring, what a strange couple”

The god laughed

“ at the end, your shop has my name, so how could I leave you? I’ll work by your side”

“ you know that working with your boyfriend sometimes brings problems to the relationship?”

“ boyfriend?”

Chanyeol blushed, he didn’t realize that he had just called him boyfriend

“ Chanyeol, we’re basically already married, you meant husband” he said winking at him

“ I wish my grandmother was here, to see you”

Baekhyun hugged him

“ i’m sure that she’s watching us, Chanyeol, she looked at you for all this time and she’s proud of you”

“ so, shouldn’t we go to bed? We have a shop to open tomorrow and it’s almost morning, already” said Chanyeol laughing

“ are you sure you want to sleep, Chanyeol?” he asked winking

“ do you have better ideas?”

The god giggled while Chanyeol lifted him up, leading him to the bedroom

“ I love you, my precious human”

“ I lov-“

The god kissed him and Chanyeol had never been so happy in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I want to say thank you for reading this fic, i really hope you liked it!  
> if you have twitter and you want to follow me there this is my chanbaek account where i scream about them and i post my tweet fics! https://twitter.com/Chanbaek_Moon


End file.
